Spy
by TheVoiceOfTheJellicles
Summary: Demeter is Macavity's spy and lover. When she is sent to 'take the Jellicles down from the core' things... don't go according to plan. When her timidness draws her to two cats. One of these cats does not... ahem... agree with Macavity. Please don't be to harsh on me because it's my first fanfiction. By the way, so I don't have to put it in every chapter intro: I DON"T OWN CATS!
1. Chapter 1

**Spy**

 **Prolouge**

Time moved slowly down there. The rusty iron doors and unpolished metal walls hide all sunlight. The endless hallways, a maze of bunks, rec-rooms and vaults where impossible for outsiders to navigate.

The Hidden Paw are one of the most notorious tribes in all of London. Their leader, Macavity, was a ruthless killer, a murderous psychopath, and the love of Demeter's life. He found her, a few days old, abandoned, curled up in a little ball, half dead. He was more compassionate then because he took her in.

She was still a kitten, though barely. She was tougher than most her age. She had been caught in many fights. Her back was like a swirl of scars and her fur was dirty because she never had time to clean it.

She came face to face with an old mattered door. She knocked once and the door squealed open. There he stood, the so called "Napoleon-of-Crime".

"Demeter, my love," he cooed as he sauntered over to her "Where have you been? I was so worried!"

"I was," she coughed "Umm… exploring. Checking the area. I know we have night patrol, but you can never be too careful."

"Right," he said, his throat working, "Well. I have found this new-born tom, discarded on the side of the road. He seems tough enough."

He brought her over to a box. Her heart stopped when she saw the size of the kitten inside. He was about the length of a teaspoon. He was a tiny tabby, fast asleep. He was covered in white, orange and black stripes.

"I'm not sure where he's from," Macavity whispered, hoping not to wake the sleeping tom "but, before he fell asleep, he told me his name was Mungojerrie. I'm going to give him to Slyvania. You know, the all grey one."

Slyvania could possibly be the worst thing for this underfed tom. She was one of the kitten carers. She was malicious. Physical abuse was her favourite way of punishment and nobody could tell anyone else for fear of Slyvania's rathe.

"Okay, um… anything else?" Demeter asked as she fiddled with her mint green collar.

"Oh, I almost forgot, you know the Jellicle Tribe?"

"Who doesn't?"

The Jellicle Tribe are well known within the Hidden Paw. They were possibly the worst tribe to ever grace London. Of course, majority of the Hidden Paw (including Demeter) hated the Jellicles because they had everything we wanted. A loving family, a safe place to live, a future that's not full of hatred and sadness. Rumours within the Paw say that Macavity once belonged to the tribe and was exiled for… unknown reasons.

"Well, Deme," Macavity continued "I want you to go into the Jellicle tribe, disguised as a stray cat looking for a home. I will set up a correspondent for you to send me information. When I have enough information to plan an attack, I will send the correspondent to tell you so you can fight with your family."

It took me a second for the assignment to sink in. Demeter would be going into the heart of her most hated tribe. She was a pretty good actor, but masking such upmost, complete and utter hatred would be tough. A wicked smirk appeared on Demeter's face.

"It would be my honour." She said, but in her head she was swearing at herself in her head.

Macavity smiled a cunning smile.

"My dear," he cooed "We need you to be taken in for injuries. So, come with me, my love, and that shall be arranged."

Demeter's heart sank. So, this is how it has to be, per the norm. Abuse like normal. Macavity was an asshole sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - Hello

 **Hey, I'm back for chapter 1. Thanks for the support from Evelyn Knight. Read and review. Now for an explanation: Demeter has just been beaten by Macavity and has headed out to the Jellicle Tribe but is hopelessly lost and is growing weak from the deep gash on the side of her leg now without further ado (I think), Chapter 1: Hello.**

Demeter's legs trudged one in front of the other.Her legs ached and she had no idea where she was absolutely and hopelessly lost. It had begun to rain which just added to the misery. She felt her legs give way and her head collide with the cold, wet concrete as a pair of silver and black legs walked over to her.

Deme blinked her eyes open and was face to face with the sweetest kitten face smiling inches from her nose.

"HIIIIIII! 'Oo 're ya?" the sweet kitten asked in a thick cockney accent.

"Ummm…" Demeter said as she blinked sleep out of her eyes, "I'm Demeter. Who-who are you?"

"I'm Rumpleteeza. Brand new kitten an' 'appy ter meet ya." She said and her whiskers twitched as she talked.

Her fur was a cute combination of white and orange stripes and a splash of black. She look oddly familiar. But she was too tired to care or think. The last thing she remembered was the cool concrete against her head.

"Rumpleteazer! Get out! I thought I told you not to wake… Oh! She's awake. Hello, I'm Jennyanydots. Jenny for short. Welcome to the hospital den. Now, I see you've met my daughter Rumpleteazer."

Rumpleteazer released an impish grin on her face. I looked from Jenny to Rumpleteazer and back again.

"Umm… I'm Demeter." She said "What happened?"

"Oh, umm… well…" began Jenny, "According to Munkustrap-"

"Who?" Deme asked.

"Munkustrap. He's the protector of the tribe and he found you. Anyway, according to Munkustrap, you had been wandering around the area of the junkyard. He was suspicious of you and was following you for around fifteen-ish minutes before all colour drained from your face in which he bolted down to catch you but you hit you head on the ground, completely unconscious. He carried you here and you've been here for a few days. Now you're awake thanks to my no good, thieving daughter (Rumpleteazer pouted) and well, that's that."

And Jenny finished her speech just as a silver a black tabby walked in.

OH! Speak ov da devil! She's awake! 'Straps! Hey, 'Straps! She's awake." called out Rumpleteazer.

Deme looked at the tabby, a perplexed look on her face. His piercing green eyes bore into her. His muscular body folded in a way as though he was immensely uncomfortable. As much as Demeter hated to admit it, he was rather attractive.

"Hello, I see you're awake." He said, his voice having a weird melodic quality to it

"Umm, yes, err… who are you?" Deme asked.

"I'm Munkustrap. I saved your life."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Red and Silver

 **Guess whose back? MEEE! New Chapter! YAAAY! Explanation Time: Deme has spent a week in the Jellicle Hospital Den and has so far met Jenny, Teazer, Deuteronomy (who was happy to have a part of their tribe) and Munkustrap (who has been in everyday to see her). Now Munkustrap is helping her outside the den and into the junkyard to meet the other cats. Mainly a red queen by the name of Bombalurina. Now, without further ado (I think)**

 **Chapter 2: Red and Silver**

"Come on Deme," Munkustrap said as he put a gentle arm around Demeter's waist, "Let's introduce you to a certain red queen that's been dyeing to meet you."

Suddenly a blur of fiery red fur appeared in front of Demeter's face, on the verge of squealing.

"Hi! I'm Bombalurina! I can't believe I'm meeting you at last." Said the cheery, smiling queen.

"OH! I'm well, I'm Demeter as Munkus probabably already told you."

"Yes, Munkus told me about you and I'm so happy to finally meet you. I feel like we are going to be the best of friends."

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

"And then," Deme said to Cassandra, a sleek siamese cat, and Bombalurina "Tugger fluffs up his mane and says, I'm not kidding, "C'mon, Babe, lighten up!"Like SERIOUSLY! Tugger, SHUT UP!" a spurt of giggles erupted from the group of queens.

Suddenly, a silver tabby and a black and white bi-cloured tom slid down over the top of them.

"Alonzo! Munkus!" cried Bomba "What on earth is the matter?"

"One of Macavity's henchants have been spotted outside the junkyard."

Deme had a panic attack. Macavity's henchants? In the Junkyard? _Wait_ , she thought, _He's here for me. I haven't reported to Macavity in a week. He's just getting worried. But I haven't got anything to report to him._

"Ok, Skimble just sent me word that the henchant has left." Said Munkus matter-of-factly "Anyway, so Deme, you're aware that the Jellicle Ball is this Friday next."

I stand corrected. She thought. _I will give the correspondent this information and Macavity will be proud. This is right. I am supposed to do this. There is no happiness in this tribe. But do I believe that?_ Deme shook her head. _All this is getting to my head. Of course I believe that. This is right, right?_

"…Right Deme?" said Bombalurina. _Sh*t! Gotta pay attention._

"Sorry, what was that?" she asked

"You think Tugger's into me?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely. He is into every queen to grace this junkyard. He's the player here."

Bomba flashed Deme an insulted look. Apparently this was the wrong thing to say.

"I'm in love with him Deme!" said a furious Bomba "Don't, and I say DON'T insult him in front of me!"

"Sorry Bomba." Deme said quickly. _I gotta shut up!_

"Yes, you are." Said Bomba somewhat unsatisfied. "Anyway, Munkus seems into you, huh."

Deme hushed Bomba urgently. She thought Munkus was sitting just behind her. Bomba gave her a confused look. Deme turned around. Munkus was on the other side of the junkyard talking to Alonzo somewhat secretly and glancing around the Junkyard, his eyes lingering on Deme.

"Okay," Deme said on the verge of whisper, "Don't tell anyone, but…-"

"You worked for Macavity, didn't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Secrets and lies (and a little bit of love)

 **I'm BAACK! AGAIN! YAY! Summarry Time! Explanations: If you read the last chapter (and I highly recommend you do if you want any of this to make sense) than this is a continuation of the last chapter. I literally just finished the chapter because I like cliff-hangers and torturing people. Mwahahah! Anyway, without further ado (I think):**

 **Chapter 3: Secrets and Lies (and a little bit of love)**

"Bomba…" Demeter began, her heart in her throat.

"Don't worry Deme," said Bomba as she glanced across the junkyard toward Munkus who was now deep in conversation with an orange tom named Skimbleshanks, "Your secrets safe with me. Come on, we need to discuss this in private. Come to my den."

Bomba led Deme into her den, which was in a secluded area away from the central junkyard. Once Bomba re-placed the chunk of wood that acted as a door she gave Deme a look as though she was saying 'Would you care to explain?'

"Bomba, how did-"

"I knew you were one of _his_ the second I saw you in the hospital den. Yes, I was in the den that first day you were there. That gash on your leg was a clear sign of *cough* _his_ handiwork."

"How did you recognise his handiwork?"

"How about I tell you a story. When I was a teeny-tiny kitten, Macavity took me and well… he tortured me. It was only when Samanda, bless his Heaviside resting soul, came, was that I was finally safe. But I have come to recognise his ways of torture. But, hey! Looks like you've escaped somewhat… unharmed. You have left him for good, right?"

Deme coughed uncomfortably, "Right." She lied. _I shouldn't be lying to Bombalurina, she's my friend. I have to look after my tribe. WHAT AM I SAYING?! This isn't my tribe. The Hidden Paw is my tribe. I don't care about any of these cats. I could kill Bomba right now and wouldn't blink an eye. No, that's a lie, I would care. I would care more than anything._

"So…" Bomba said uncomfortably "You seem to have taken a liking to a certain silver tabby."

"Yeah," replied Deme. "Munkus is…. sweet."

"Sweet," Bomba scoffed, "Yeah, I've seen the way you two look at each other. You're in luuuuuuuuuv! I can tell! I have a sixth sense about that sort of thing. Just like I _know_ Tugger is into me! (Deme rolled her eyes) Now! You should ask him out or…"

Deme's heart dropped this wasn't going to be good.

"I'll do it for you."

Deme looked bewilderedly at the scarlet queen sitting across. Bomba smirked evilly and a flash of Macavity crossed across it.

"And! I am planning on asking him for you… tomorrow."

"OMG! Bomba! I'll kill you! Don't do it!"

"Then you better get asking."

 **APPROX 5 MINS LATER**

"Hey… Munkus," Deme looked up at Munkus from watery eyelashes.

"Hey Deme." Munkus said and warmly smiled, reassuringly.

"So Bomba…"

Munkus chuckled slightly.

"Bomba dared you to do something with me involved. You know you're not supposed to tell me."

"Oh! No! It's just that… Bomba has… um… I've stuffed this up!" Deme stuttered looking ashamed.

"Look," Munkus said "Just say what you want to and get it over with."

Deme looked down at her paws, shyly. Her heart in her throat, Deme opened her mouth.

"So I was thinking… maybe… if you don't want to, I mean, I won't mind, but… do you want to go out sometime?"

 _OMG!_ Deme thought _I sound so cliché!_

Munkus looked at the ground and Deme's heart sank. Munkus look up slowly… stepped forward slightly and…

Kissed her. It was so perfect. His lips pressed against hers. Deme lost track of time. All she knew was Munkus was pressed against her. They broke apart.

"Is that a yes?" Deme asked shyly.

Munkus chuckled again.

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: An itty-bitty BIG surprise

 **HELLO! MY NAME IS ETCETERA AND I HAVE TAKEN OVER THEVOICEOFTHEJELLICLES' ACCOUNT! OH NO! SHE'S COMING! Sorry 'bout that… Sorry 'bout that… really sorry. Sorry, this may be a little bit short. I'm leaving for London soon and I'm kind of stressed. Anyway… explanation time… yeah: The Correspondent that was set up for Deme saw her and Munkus kiss (I know! Me and my friends are still squee-ing) and went straight to Macavity and well… let the story flow. And now without of further ado (I think):**

 **Chapter 5: An itty-bitty BIG surprise**

"WHAT?!" Macavity bellowed and almost threw the henchant standing before him. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Said the henchant "I saw it with my own eyes."

Macavity paced back and forth for several minutes.

"Deme can't betray us now. She's just playing the part extremely well. Deme is mine. We'll… we'll go to the tribe soon and I can take her back home…"

"…Before she can get too close to those stupid Jellicles."

"We better hurry up, then."

"Well… I have another bit of news from an extremely annoying abyssian cat that I think was called Kassie or something. Basically… they Jellicle Ball is in two weeks' time."

Macavity smiled his famous evil smirk.

"Exellent."

 **AT THE JUNKYARD**

Deme practically floated to Jenny's hospital den. Deme had spent her first night with Munkus. It was so perfect. Just like their kiss. And the next. And the next. And the next. And the rest of the night. Kisses and murmurs of love and passion and…

Deme smashed her face into a pole. _I have got to pay attention to where I am going_ she thought as she rubbed her bruised forehead tenderly.

She was on her way to Jenny's hospital den. She had to go every week to make sure that her leg didn't get infected or anything.

Deme found her way to Jenny's den without unintentionally making-out with any more poles.

But just before Deme entered the den, a blur of blood red fur rushed past her in tears.

"Bomba!" Deme called, but Bomba was gone before Deme could finish.

Deme wandered into the den getting ready for a storm but everything seemed fairly normal except for one thing. Deme looked at Jenny as she sat on her pillow.

Jenny's stomach was a lot bigger than it was supposed to be. Then realisation dawned on Deme. Jenny was pregnant.

"I see you've finally noticed." Said Jenny as she struggled to get up.

"Oh no!" Deme cried as she rushed to help Jenny out of her seat. "Let me help you up. Please."

Deme had always wanted kittens even if her life had been hijacked by Macavity. She was determined to look after anyone that could live her dream.

"You are too kind, Demeter, too kind." Jenny said as Deme helped her up.

"Now, time for your check-up."

 **TWO OR THREE DAYS LATER**

Munkustrap nuzzled Demeter warmly.

"I love you." He said. He had said it so many times it had almost lost all meaning.

Deme nuzzled him back and murmured something that sounded like 'I love you too.'

They spent their… they didn't remember how many nights they had spent together. Munkus ran his hands down her back. His hands stopped as he noticed the scars on her back.

"Deme…" he began "Why is your back covered in scars?"

Deme's heart nearly broke as she uttered the next lie

"Growing up on the streets… gives you scars."

Munkus smiled understandingly. Deme looked down as she asked

"Soo… you know Macavity, right?"

Munkus' face turned a murderous shade of red. When he saw Deme's startled look on her face, he's anger subsided.

"Yes. I know Macavity. He's… he's… he's… my brother."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Munkustrap's Story

 **I literally wrote this chapter on a fourteen hour flight from Melbourne to Dubai. And a seven hour flight Dubai to London. GAH! Explaination Time: Again a continuation from the last chapter. I just have a cliff-hanger addiction. Soawwy. Anyway without further ado (I think):**

Chapter 6: Munkustrap's Story

Deme stared at Munkus in disbelief. This kind, thoughtful tom was brothers with the reason stray cats had nightmares. The reason cats go missing for seemingly no reason. It was almost comical. But not quite.

"When I was a kit," Munkus began "I had two brothers. Brace yourself. My brother, Tugger," if Deme had taken a drink, she would have certainly spat it all over Munkus and the surrounding area. Luckily for him, she hadn't. But she might have damaged his ear eardrums when she screeched: " _WHAT?!_ " but Munkus just chuckled. It was something he did often, she noticed.

"Yes, Tugger is my brother. Younger brother to be specific. So I had two brothers. Tugger, as you know and Macavity."

Deme almost had a heart attack. So when the time came, she would have to choose between two brothers.

"Macavity was my older brother. We were all very close. My little sister… Aldrea, she was rather annoying. But we loved her all the same. We spent a lot of time together. Aldrea had a very close friend… Bomba. Well, they were close until Bomba started dating Macavity. Something about her best friend and her older brother being together… it… made Aldrea crazy. Crazy jealous. She would rant for hours about Bomba and Macavity and of course, Tugger and I had to listen to every single one. Every. Single. One.

"Aldrea wasn't the only one getting jealous. Macavity was – is – a very jealous tom. So, Macavity did the only thing that made sense to him. To keep Bomba from falling for any other toms, he… he… tried to leave with Bomba. But she didn't want to go. She liked the Junkyard and she knew that if she left with Macavity, Aldrea would never forgive her. It would feel like a betrayal.

"Macavity wasn't going to take to no for answer. He had to make sure Bomba would leave with him. So… he… he…" Munkus' eyes filled with tears. Deme rubbed his arm encouragingly.

"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." Deme said calmly though she was itching to find out what Macavity had done for over the time she spent in the junkyard, she had begun to hate Macavity and even go as far to say the Hidden Paw as a whole.

Munkus cleared his throat and continued, his voice shaking slightly. "Macavity… slit Aldrea's throat (Deme gasped). Then proceeded to kidnap Bomba. Our Jellicle protector, Samanda was beside himself. When he found her, he attacked Macavity. He died in battle."

Munkus looked away from Deme. She sighed

"Munkus… I'm so sorry." He smiled at that.

"It's not your doing. I've moved on and I have dedicated my Jellicle Protector… ness… to defending the tribe from _his_ attacks. Man, I hate the Hidden Paw. All of the members can go kiss a pollicle's ass for all I care."

Deme's heart was in her throat. If Munkus knew the truth about Deme, he would never stand her. _That's it!_ She thought, _I have had enough with the Hidden Paw! Now that I know the truth about Macavity, I will no longer be his henchant. I am Demeter. I am a Jellicle._

When Macavity came for her, and she knew he would, she would be ready. She would fight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: How to Save a Life

 **No, before you ask, this is not a songfic. I just thought that this would be a good title for this chapter. Don't judge me! This will be a very long chapter. So many ideas! They're floating around in my brain! Anyway… explanation time: This one's going to be hard to describe for any younger readers but umm… Deme and Munkus… uhhh… how do I put this? This is so hard. Those with a dirty mind know what I'm talking about and those without, ask the ones who do. Anyway (that was awkward) without further ado (I think):**

Chapter 6: How to Save a Life

Deme nuzzled Munkus affectionately. She had never had such a fantastic day but one thing was bugging her. What was wrong with Bomba? Deme stiffened as she recalled the brief interaction with the distraught queen. Munkus noticed.

"What's wrong?" Munkus said, suddenly concerned at Deme's change of stance. Deme felt a sudden stir in her stomach.

"Nothing," Deme lied, "Just thinking about today." Munkus smiled and pulled Deme close to him.

"I love you so much Deme…" Munkus said

"I know you do," Deme said as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

"So I was thinking… maybe… if you want to become… mates." Deme looked up at Munkus. He looked so adorably nervous. Deme closed her eyes and looked as though she was about to deliver horrible news. Munkus face fell.

"Of course," Deme said, opening her eyes into a wide smile. It took a second for Munkus to realise that she had said yes. He kissed her in a way that wasn't as exciting as a first kiss, as warm as a tomfriend's kiss, as sad as a last goodbye's kiss. No. It was a kiss as though Munkus knew, both of them knew, that it didn't have to be special, for they would have a lifetime together to be special.

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

Deme rushed about the Junkyard in a panicked rush. She had been waiting to see Bomba to tell her about Munkus. Bomba's tearful depart from Jenny's den a week ago had given Deme the head's up that she should leave the distraught queen alone for a few days. But this was getting ridiculous.

Deme was walking past an empty den when she heard the sound of sobbing. Deme lept over to the den and saw a ruffled, raccoon-eyed Bomba, bawling her eyes out with...

"TUGGER?" Deme screeched, startling the two cats.

"Deme?" Bomba asked in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you of course." Deme said looking put out, "What? You expect me to see you rush out of Jenny's den in tears, disappear for a week, and you don't expect me to go looking for you. You're my best friend Bomba. Surely you must have known that."

"That was you?" Bomba asked. Regathering her composure, Bomba looked from Deme to Tugger and back again. She sighed.

"I was going to tell you I just didn't know how. I had to come to terms with this myself and so did Tugger, before we could tell anyone else."

"What's the matter?" Deme asked, suddenly worried about her friends health.

"So Tugger and I… um… how do I put this in a way that's G-rated?"

"I get it." Deme said dryly.

"Right. And the next few days I was really tired, nauseous and all round really down. I was basically showing all the signs of being knocked-up. So I went down to Jenny's den to get my checked out. She ran a few test and then concluded that I wasn't pregnant. Then Jenny told me something else…" Bomba's voice began to wobble. Deme rushed to Bomba side and began rubbing her friend's back. When Bomba had taken a few deep breaths, she continued.

"Jenny told me not only was I not pregnant, I never will be. Deme, I can't have kittens." Deme look bewilderedly at the scarlet queen.

"Bomba, I'm so… I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry, I'll live. But tell me about you! What's been going on in your world?" Bomba asked, forcing the subject to change. Tugger whispered Bomba a goodbye, and left the den, where the two queen's sat.

"Well…" Deme began, giddy with joy, "Munkus asked me to be his mate!"

The scarlet queen squealed in delight.

"DEME! THAT'S FANTASTIC! YOU'RE… I CAN'T… OH MY GOD!" Bomba was just jumping up and down where she sat so she looked like a dying fish. Bomba then proceeded to crush Deme in a hug.

 **A WEEK LATER STILL…**

Deme sat on the TSE-1 completely exhausted. I wasn't as if she had done anything strenuous, but she could sleep for twelve hours the night before, and still be battling to keep her eyes open. It didn't help that she was suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of throwing up. She knew these were the symptoms of pregnancy and she ought to go check with Jenny, but she didn't want to go through the same thing that Bomba went through. Besides, she was getting over it. She hadn't felt sick since…

Deme doubled over as she nearly puked on the floor. Munkus, who was walking nearby, saw his mate and rushed to her side.

"Deme," he said, "You have to go to Jenny's. Whatever's going on inside you," He poked at Deme's chest playfully, "Isn't normal. Please. If not for you, for me. This sickness is stressing me! I already have enough to do. My brain will explode!"

Deme nodded in understanding, stood up, supporting herself on Munkus arm and wandered over to Jenny's den. She narrowly avoided making out with a pole yet again.

When Deme walked in, she saw exactly what she had expected that day that Bomba rushed out in a crying flurry. It was madness! Jellylorum was rushing around the den carrying blankets, yelling at Cassandra to do this, that and the other. When Cassandra saw Deme standing awkwardly in the doorway, she rushed over in a panicked flurry.

"Deme!" She cried "Thank god you're here! Jelly and I are in desperate need of your help. We aren't equipped for this kind of work! Usually Jenny would do this… but…" Deme paled.

"What's wrong with Jenny?" Deme asked, trying to mask her terror.

"It's… it's… Deme! It's the kittens!" Cassandra cried but Deme didn't understand.

"What about the kittens?" she asked

"She's supposed to be having the kittens but something's wrong!"

When Deme had worked for the Hidden Paw, she had delivered her fair share of kittens. She was sure she would be able to save the kittens. Heck! She was trained in this sort of stuff. She did start as a nurse after all. Deme rushed into the den and saw Jenny lying on the den bed. She knew, just by looking what was wrong.

"Jenny," she said as she rushed over, "The kittens are twisted. And it seems that two are trying to come at once. Don't worry, I can deal with this, but I need you all to pitch in. C'mon, let's save a life."

 **SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

Jelly stood at the side of the den, cradling two new-born kittens in her arms. Jenny was fast asleep, exhausted from the last three hours. Cassandra and Demeter were quietly talking in the corner.

"Thank you for what you did, by the way." Cassandra said, "You… you saved Jenny and the two kitten's lives. When were you trained?"

"Before I lived on the streets, my mother was a midwife. I learnt from watching her." Deme lied.

"That's brilliant. A true miracle you are. C'mon, let's go have a look at the kittens you work so hard to save." Cass said as she guided Deme over to Jelly.

Jelly smiled at the two younger queens before handing one to Cass and one to Deme. Deme looked down at the kitten. She was the purest white. The colour of snow. The tiny kitten open her eyes revealing two perfect blue irises. Deme smiled as the kitten clawed at the white bib on her chest. She looked at Cassandra. She was holding a black and white tuxedo tom. They both looked over to see Jenny was awake. Deme and Cass walked over to Jenny and placed the two kittens in their mother's arms. Deme felt a tug on her arm. She turned to see Jelly beckoning to another wing of the hospital den. Deme followed Jelly and Jelly closed the battered cloth behind her.

"Demeter," she began "I know you didn't come here to say hello to Jenny. What's wrong?"

Deme sighed

"I think I'm pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Jellicle Ball

 **Am I the only one that thinks that that chapter was** _ **way**_ **too long? There was a lot I had to get through in one chapter. Before I do Explaination Time, I would like to say that I will not continuing the last chapter. Deme had her check-up and she and Jelly know what's wrong, but you and the rest of the junkyard don't. But I do (MWAHAHAHAH). Anyway, Explaination Time: It's the day of the Jellicle ball. Everyone's preparing and everyone's excited. Deme and Munkus are preparing for the Mating Dance. Jelly has also had her kittens a few days later. She had five kittens. Three toms: Plato, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival. Two Queens: Electra and Etcetera. With Jenny, Jelly, Asparagus and Skimble, looking after their kittens, the Jellicle Ball will be a quiet one. Now Without further ado (I think):**

Chapter 8: The Jellicle Ball

Munkus darted around the Junkyard, checking lights, audio, keeping the junk secured. Deme just laughed at her mate's franticness. Munkus was not best pleased.

"Do you know how much work goes into this ball? It is _extremely_ important! At this ball a-"

"Cat will be chosen to go to the Heaviside layer and be reborn into a new Jellicle life." Deme said boredly, "Yes, I know."

"Then you'll understand why I'm so frantic. C'mon Dem, help me out!"

"You _need_ to chill. You're working yourself into a frenzy. It is rather cute though."

Munkus rolled his eyes, not appreciating being called cute. Deme just smiled.

"How about we work on our mating dance?" Deme said optimistically, "We need to work on it for tonight." Munkus smiled and guided Deme to the centre of the junkyard that will be used as the stage and began to dance. Deme smiled at her mate. He was such an amazing dancer.

 **LATER THAT DAY (EVENING)**

The Jellicle ball had begun. Everything was going well. The songs were fun, and upbeat. When it came to the actual ball, though Deme had never taken a lesson in the dance but she knew exactly what to do.

"That's your Jellicle instincts kicking in." Bomba explained "You're one of us."

Deme danced and danced then suddenly the music changed from the upbeat, jazzy song, to the music Deme and Munkus had learnt to dance to. She made her way to the middle of the junkyard like she had learnt to. The other cats had made a circle around them and were proceeding to lie with their mates. Deme and Munkus nuzzled each other when suddenly, there was a crash of thunder and the sky turned a murderous shade of red. Deme turned a horrible shade of green.

"Macavity!" she cried. Munkus ran to her and put his arms around her. She saw Bomba and Tugger huddle together and Alonzo and Cassandra run under a cereal box. Jenny came running out of her den with Jellylorum at her heals. Asparagus and Skimble came running out after, with their kittens in their arms. A maniacal laugh echoed throughout the Junkyard. All the cats turned to see Macavity standing on the highest pile of junk. He smiled.

"Deme, my love," he said and all eyes fell on her, "Look at you. Your acting has improved so much."

Munkus looked bewilderedly from Deme to Macavity.

"Deme," he said, "What is he talking about?"

"Oh?" Macavity said in fake surprise "You haven't told them?"

"Told us what?" Bomba said worriedly as she looked at Deme, who was rapidly losing colour.

"Told them, that she has been working undercover for me the whole time, sending me information."

The only way you could describe Munkus' face was as if Deme stabbed him while making out with Macavity. Bomba stared at Deme with hatred in her eyes. It was revealed to everyone that she lied to all of them. This made Deme furious at Macavity. For what he had done every day of her life. Her face hardened and she looked as though transferred all the angry faces staring into her, into her own face. Seeing Deme's change in expression, he held out his paws like he was getting ready for a hug.

"Deme," he began "Come home. Come fight with your family."

Deme's face immediately softened. To the shock of the rest of the tribe, she walked towards Macavity. She was inches from his face and she looked sweetly into his face before saying loud and clear,

"I already was."

And she dragged her claw down his face before running back into Munkus smug face. Macavity recovered from Deme's attack and smirked.

"I guess this means war."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Fight

 **Wow! So close to the end! I'm gonna miss this. Maybe I should write a sequel. Maybe. Anyway, Explaination Time: Another continuation of the last chapter! Yay! This makes life easier for me! Yay for easiness! Anyway, without further ado (I think):**

Chapter 9: Fight

A battle immediately broke out and several henchants lept up from behind Macavity. It was clear that they were there for Deme. Several henchants attacked several Jellicles in one on one battles throughout the junkyard. Macavity and Munkustrap were in the middle in a to-the-death battle. Deme was keeping the new mothers and their kittens away from the fight. Once they were safe, Jelly and Jenny turned to Deme.

"Deme," Jelly said "Why did you lie?"

"Because, first of all, I was doing what he said. But that was for like six days. I then didn't tell because I knew you all would treat me differently. You wouldn't see past _my_ past. I can promise that I am not with him. In fact, I swear to the Everlasting Cat that I am no longer apart of the Hidden Paw."

Jenny smiled as she looked at her and Jelly's kittens, who were fast asleep, cuddled together in a big ball so you couldn't distinguish where one kitten began and another finished. Deme saw that Jenny's kittens stood out like a sore thumb. The pure white and dark black seemed (though Deme wasn't sure) to be curled into the middle, forming a kind of yin and yang. Deme looked at Jenny, then at the kittens, then thought of Skimble. The three looked nothing alike. Victoria and Quaxo looked slightly like Jenny in face shape, kind of. But they had no Skimbleshanks in them at all.

"Jenny," Deme asked,

"Yes Deme?" Jenny asked

"Who's the father of..?"

"Victoria and Quaxo? They're father is Bustopher Jones. You don't see him often, and Skimble has agreed to look after them. He is the father of Rumpleteazer and… and…"

"And who?"

"And Mungojerrie. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were twins and then we lost our little Jerrie a while ago. The day before you arrived, actually."

Suddenly it dawned on Deme.

"I know where he is."

"Really? Where is he?"

"He's… he's…"

Suddenly Rumpleteazer appeared behind her, an identical male twin immediately behind her.

"MUM! I FOUND MUNGOJERRIE!" Rumpleteazer screamed, startling the tom-kits, and making the queen-kits cry.

"Whoops!" Rumpleteazer whispered, "Sorry, about that."

The male twin, now known as Mungojerrie, hung onto his twin sister, looking shyly at Deme, immediate recognition in his eyes.

"You're… you're da one 'e's after." He muttered.

"Yeah, I know. But he's not gonna get me." Deme whispered as she tried to calm down the distressed kittens. Victoria stopped crying and began to rub Deme's stomach. Etcetera and Electra huddled together, sobbing, none too loudly. Deme pet Victoria while gathering the balling queens, who immediately nuzzled into Deme as well. Deme flashed Jenny and Jelly her ' _crazy-eyes_ '. Jenny and Jelly didn't notice. They, along with everyone else, were trying to hide their laughter as they looked at the normally, serious, skittish queen was being nuzzled by the size equivalent of three balls of fluff.

Rumpleteazer smiled sillily.

"How's i' going?" she said, obviously laughing. Mungojerrie smiled a big goofy grin that immediately matched him with his sister. As he looked at Deme's face, his smile faded.

"Ye might wan' ter 'ead back. Munkus an' Mac are 'alf dead. Ye might wan' ter step in. ."

Deme rushed outside her heart halfway up her forehead in fear. Not for Macavity though. Never for Macavity, again. Mungojerrie was half right. Munkus was on the verge of collapsing. But Macavity was still very much awake. Kicking and leaping all over the place. He looked like a warrior squirrel. But much more sinister. Munkus was curled on the ground, barely breathing. Macavity raised his paw, ready to kill his brother. Deme caught a kick of adrenaline and went barrelling at Macavity, knocking him to the ground with a strangled cry. Deme punched and kicked and clawed at the bright red flesh in front of her. Deme's fights were useless for Macavity threw Deme off him with a deep growl. She was flung against a wall landing with a thud, as a flash of white light filled the junkyard. She felt herself slip into unconsciousness as she heard the rest of the cats whisper:

 _Macavity's not there._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Please Explain

 **Oh my god! So close to the end! It's so exciting! The story is wrapping up! Oh my god! I'm gonna miss this, though. I may write a sequel. I don't know. Let me know. Do you want a sequel? Let me know! Anyway, Explaination Time: Deme has spent a few days in the hospital den and she has gone to visit Munkustrap who was fatally injured in his battle with his brother. Anyway, without further ado (I think):**

Chapter 10: Please Explain

Deme briskly walked through the hospital den. She had been warned by Jenny, not to run, for she might damage herself further. Finally, she found Munkus' room. She slowly opened the door and peered inside.

Tugger was sitting on Munkus' bed, openly crying. When he saw who had entered, he pretended not to be sad. Deme shuffled over to Tugger, and put a consoling arm around his shoulders. Deme looked at him. Tiny tears were sliding down his face.

"Tugger," Deme began, but Tugger cut her off.

"It's been days." He said, "He should have woken up by now. Jenny said that if he doesn't wake up soon… it… it… it" Tugger's voice trailed off, but Deme understood.

"It might be too late for him." Deme finished and Tugger nodded. Deme's eyes filled with tears.

"I better go," Tugger muttered as he stood up and left the room.

Deme looked at Munkustrap's peaceful face. She grabbed his paw.

"I'm so sorry, Munkus." She said as the first tears began to spill down her face. "This is my fault. If I had just told you, you would have been prepared. I'm sorry. I failed you. I was just scared. Scared how you would treat me. Scared I was going to be kicked out of the only place I had been able to call home. Scared I would lose you. I love you so much, Munkus. If you can hear me, please, don't leave me here. I can't do this on my own. Please, Munkus, don't go. I love you… so… so much." Deme broke down into painful sobs.

Then it happened. A tiny squeeze in Deme's hand. She was sure she had imagined it. Grief was making her crazy. Suddenly, she felt a hand wipe away one of her stray tears that made it past her nose.

"I love you too, Deme." Munkus said. Deme opened her eyes to see Munkus' smiling face. Deme squealed with delight as she pulled Munkus up and kissed him. Munkus wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her back. When they pulled apart, neither could keep the enormous smiles off their faces.

"Deme," Munkus said, nervously, "You said you 'couldn't do this on your own'. What is it?"

Deme, who hadn't heard what Munkus had said, looked at him confused.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "What did you say?"

Munkus cleared his throat.

"You said you 'couldn't do this on your own'. What is _it_?"

Deme suddenly turned an aggressive red that would have made Bomba's fur look pale.

"Munkus," she began shyly, "I don't know how to tell you this, and I don't know how you'll take it."

"Deme," Munkus said, smiling warmly, "It's me. You can tell me anything. What is it?"

"Umm… I'm… I'm" Deme trailed off again. She cleared her throat, took a deep breath and said,

"I'm pregnant."

Munkus' smile faded as he took in this new information.

"You're pregnant." He said, quietly and Deme nodded,

"I'm going to be a father." Munkus said even quieter and Deme nodded again. Deme felt a stirring in her stomach and whether it was from the kitten or her own sheer fear, she wasn't sure. Suddenly, an enormous smile appeared on Munkus' face and he scooped Deme into a crushing hug, though being careful not to crush her middle.

"Deme!" he cried, "That's fantastic! When are you due?"

"Umm…" Deme laughed uncomfortably, "I don't know. I'll ask Jelly, tomorrow."

Tugger suddenly burst back into the room, Bomba at his heals. Munkus and Deme's smiles immediately faded, for they both knew that the couple in front of them, would never have kittens.

"Munkus! You're awake! Thank Heaviside!" Tugger nearly shouted,

"Why are you two both so happy?" Bomba asked, playfully, suspicious, "And don't say, ' _Because Munkus is awake!_ ' Because I know you two. And that is not the reason."

Deme and Munkus looked at each other nervously. Deme began to tug on her head fur.

"Umm… Tugger, Bomba," Munkus began, "You can't be mad at us, we didn't mean for this to happen. We're sorry, but…"

"But what?" Bomba said impatiently,

"But," Munkus continued "Deme is… she's… Deme's… pregnant."

Bomba looked from each other, to the pair in front of them several times. Bomba began to pant as though this information was making her tired.

"That's incredible!" Bomba cried as a smile made it onto her face. She hugged her best friend warmly. She looked at Deme's stomach.

"Looks like we'll have a new addition to our… um… quadro?"

They all laughed and talked way into the night, for nothing could hurt them now.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue!

 **OH MY GOD! It's the end of the story! It seems like only yesterday that I began writing this story. Hasn't Deme come so far! She's grown so much and I am so proud of her (yeah, 'cause she's in charge of this story)! Anyway, for the last time (*sob*) Explaination Time: Deme is having the kitten! YAY! Munkus is frazzled! Poor thing! This is months after the last chapter. Deme is the Jellicle we now know and love today! Anyway, without further ado (definitely):**

Epilogue!

Munkus paced outside the hospital den. He could hear inside that Deme was in pain. It had been hours since Deme went in. _Was this normal?_ He thought nervously. Surely births didn't take this long. _Is she okay?_ His heart was pounding inside his ribcage. He could hardly breathe.

He winced as he sat down. Though it had been months since his encounter with Macavity, his tail was still healing from its break. It was almost back to normal, but Jenny found that it was healing wrong. He 'forgot' to tell her he accidentally stood on it.

Suddenly, Jennyanydots appeared at the door of the hospital den, looking exhausted. When she saw Munkus' hopeful face, she nearly cried. This wouldn't be easy.

"Munkustrap." She said "You'd better come inside. Your mate needs you right now."

Munkus rushed inside to find Deme lying quietly on the bed, in silent sobs. Munkus practically ran to her side and she rested her head on his chest. Munkus was about to ask what was wrong when his mate answered for him.

"It's the kittens Munkus. They all… they are… Munkus, all the kittens were still-born." Deme said. Munkus stroked Deme quietly as he realised what had happened. Tiny tears flooded out his eyes.

Munkus held Deme close as though if he didn't she would be taken just like the kittens.

"Where are they?" Munkus asked.

"Over there," said Jenny as she gestured to a small wicker basket. Munkus silently walked over to the basket. He peered down and felt his heart break. Five, small, still kittens lay motionless on the blanket that lined the basket. More tears flowed down his face. He couldn't take his eyes off the small figures that would have been his sons and daughters. Four boys, all sweet faced and one daughter, tiny, much smaller than the rest.

Then, as if the queen knew her father was looking at her, she began to mew. The tiny kitten mewed and mewed. She was obviously cold and hungry. Munkus scooped the tiny mewing thing and held her close to his chest. She immediately nuzzled into his fur and tiny purrs erupted from her tiny chest. Munkus carried his daughter to his mate. Deme hadn't noticed was Munkus was carrying and just laid her head on his leg.

"Deme," Munkus said quietly, "Deme look." As he gestured to the little ball of fuzz in his arms. Deme looked up at Munkus sadly, sighed and then looked down. She gasped and scooped up the kitten from his arms. The kitten clawed close to Deme and curled into her arm.

"She's so beautiful." Deme said as they stared down in awe at the tiny being that they had made together.

Tugger and Bomba burst into Deme's room. They were both caught in awe at their friends/siblings that had just become new parents. The little calico kitten in Deme's arms poked her head up and revealed perfect brown orbs from behind her eyelids. The tiny kitten looked up at her parents then at the new comers.

"What's her name?" Bomba asked. Munkus and Deme looked at each other. They had spent hours discussing names for the kittens. They thought Sillabub was a good name for one of the queens, but it just didn't fit this tiny kit. There was another name that Deme had thrown around though Munkus didn't like it that much. Looking at the kitten now, Munkus thought that the name was perfect for her. Munkus looked at Bomba and Tugger before saying,

"Her name is Jemima."

 **I can't believe this is the end of the story! What a journey it has been! I have a special announcement! I'M WRITING A SEQUEL! It's called Agent. Get it? Spy! Agent! See a pattern? Huh? Anyway, thanks for reading! Shout out to** _ **Evelyn Knight**_ **who literally commented on all of my posts. Anyway, without further ado (totally, 100%) see you in my next story!**

 **SEQUEL:**  
 _ **AGENT**_

When hearts are broken,

And lovers are lost,

One must ask themselves,

What was the cost?

 **See you next time!**

 **TheVoiceOfTheJellicles**


End file.
